matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Armor Neutralizer
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 18.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (1500 rpm)|capacity = 750 (max 1500) (no reserve in default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Futuristic/military-themed|cost = 500 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The (technically named "ASR-750 "Thunderer"") is a Primary weapon introduced in the 18.5.0 update. Appearance It is a futuristic weapon with a sniper rifle-like body. It features a 6X mounted telescopic zoom on top of the receiver. The barrel consists of light-blue neon on each side. Under the receiver comes with the bulky energy box with light-blue stripes and a yellow star on the front face. Description Developed as a result of the joint venture between Matriarch Armanent and Arrandale Military Supplies, it features the powerful wall break feature that will blow your mind. Equipped with a 750-round energy magazine box, this weapon can be used as an automatic sniper weapon, provided you are aiming very well. Paired with a high fire rate (being 25 rounds/second), it can be a deadly automatic rifle if used correctly. The energy magazine box has a powerful element that can break through solid walls, no matter how powerful these wall's defense is, be it robotic units, strongest shields, and even the strongest metal safe. In a stringent weapon testing center, accuracy, endurance and stability are the must-haves for a well-rounded weapon. During the series of a rigorous weapon testing, this weapon can survive even the most punishing conditions, be it lower and higher temperature (ranging from -50,000 Celsius up to 75,000 Celsius), and even drop damage. Build quality is also ensured so that they can be used in a long run. That being said, this weapon is tested if it can easily destroy the defense system of the Orbital Shield. Again, rigorous preparations are done so as to ensure the accuracy of the data being inputted from the testing. As the weapon testing commenced, this weapon is ready to put immense stress on the Orbital Shield. Fortunately, after no more than five shots, the Orbital Shield has been utterly destroyed within the matter of less than nanoseconds. After the Orbital Shield has been destroyed, now the accepts one new challenge, the special edition of the Orbital Shield. That special form of Orbital Shield has been used as a target for the . Then, the result is that that special version of Orbital Shield can be easily destroyed in the same rate as that of the standard version. '' ''Overall, this weapon is designed with toughness, wall-breakability, endurance and accuracy in mind. For this, this can be used as a long-range engagement against heavily-armored enemies, including shields and robotic units. Further, it greatly exceeds the MIL-STD standards, even to the point that it is ideal for military defense. Strategy It deals godly damage, fire rate, capacity and adequate mobility. Tips *Its 6X zoom renders this a devastating weapon in long ranges if used correctly. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, which can be done with ease due to 6X zoom. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *It has a cumbersome reload time, so you need to hide to do so, so as to reduce risk of being sniped. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *This is a good weapon for targeting players regardless of a good hiding area. *This is useful for catching players trying to get out of the map by any glitches. *Its extremely large capacity allows even more room for error whenever you miss a/an enemy(s). *In Flag Capture, you can spam this weapon through walls or ground if you suspect that there are players traveling through the underground tunnels. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *Since it features 750 rounds on use, you can use this weapon for spam-firing. *Use it like a beefed up version of the Brutal Headhunter, but with higher fire rate and capacity and wall break. *Aim for the head to reduce kill time and add more damage. *Like most similar weapons, the wall break is not that powerful. It should be only utilized if the enemy is taking cover behind a medium object, such as behind a ram’s wheel. Same applies to countering weapons in which blocks projectiles such as traps from the Trapper, Cyber Slicer or Barrier Rifle. *Switch to low-weight weapon since its mobility is not optimal enough for running. Counters *The has a long reload time. Try to waste the enemies' ammo and attack when he/she is reloading. *Its firing sound allows you to locate its players easily. *Blast its users with an area damage weapon. That way, he will be distracted from aiming and be vulnerable to every counterattacks. *Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. *Any one-shot sniper weapons can be proven effective. *Attack its users in a close-range encounters, which is its weakest. *Avoid being out in the open when there is a sniper present. *Keep moving, since he may injure you without knowing your presence. *Rocket jump to try to avoid its wall-break shots. *Use high mobility weapons as users with this weapon can usually be easily outrun, although they will most likely switch to a less cumbersome weapon to pursue you. *Do not use jetpack, as it is easy for users to easily gun you down in the air. *Use the Ballistic Shield, since this melee weapon will effortlessly block all incoming attacks of any kind, be it biological or explosive. Performance Analysis Trivia *It looks like a Primary version of the Brutal Headhunter. *Like the latter, it is based on the Barrett M82 rifle, due to the overall design this weapon inherits from the latter in common. *It takes 25 seconds to completely burn its ammo without releasing the fire button. *It costs 500 to obtain this weapon, therefore making it much more difficult to be obtained. *It is one of the handful of Primary weapons with a sky-high ammo on use. **Due to this, the player, when resurrected or when the game starts, will not have a reserve ammo with this weapon (for balancing), forcing him to get pickups for this weapon. *It is one of the Primaries that shares the behavior of a Sniper Rifle, but in automatic fire. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Mythical